


drowning in the deepest oceans

by brandyalexanders



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, it's cute despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin takes a breath. “Do you… like me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in the deepest oceans

“Holtz,” Erin stage-whispers, laying a hand on Jillian’s shoulder and shaking her gently. “Jillian.” 

Holtzmann peeks over her shoulder at Erin and squints. “Did something blow up?” Her voice is thick with the effort of speaking after just waking up, words slurring together and coming out strained. Even with her hair unstyled and messy she looks beautiful. Erin sighs. 

“No, no. I just-”

“Someone on fire?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Erin worries a corner of the blanket between her fingers. 

“Can I go back to sleep?” 

“Just- can I ask you something first?” 

“Shoot. But I can only process around fifteen words at a time right now.”

Erin takes a breath. “Do you… like me?” 

“I find you pretty likeable.” 

“Right, but do you _like_ like me?” 

Jillian huffs out a laugh, turning to face Erin. Her pajamas consist of an oversized Hawaiian shirt and flannel pants. Under the covers she’s wearing mismatched socks, and Erin wonders how she isn’t burning up, especially when she pulls Erin into a tight hug and tucks her head under her chin. “Erin, we’ve been dating for six months.” Her touch is sweet and grounding, and really, it’s all the assurance Erin needs.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vine.co/v/eYuVu100iEm i was inspired by this but it took a slightly different turn >:O title from 'just like heaven' by the cure!


End file.
